in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Ruby
Red Ruby is a main character from Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. He is a ruffian and a bomber from Exploder's Town, who spends his daily life taking over territories and blowing up stuff. He is roleplayed by PeaVZ108. Appearance Red Ruby has a square-shaped body and wears an eye mask. He has red arms and limbs as well. History In "Ruby Ruckus", Starcade and Kyoji enter the portal to Exploder's Town to look for Red Ruby, who is said to be one of the deadliest ruffians in the town. With the help of information spilled by Ribby and Croaks, the duo manage to track him down in his castle. Red Ruby was reluctant to follow suit at first, but was convinced right after Kyoji reprimands him of wasting his potential. In "Garnet Gauntlet", Red Ruby enters Gary Garnet's office alone, as the door was only small enough for him to enter. Starcade and Kyoji overhear Red Ruby getting into a heated argument with Gary Garnet. In "Sapphire Shortcoming", Red Ruby refuses to help the others save Starcade and Sean Sapphire, before revealing to everyone that he has been distraught over the gang's misfortunes and downfalls, explaining why he acts very hot-tempered in the first place. After that, he has a change of heart, and even admits to Gary Garnet that he regards him as a genius. In "Amethyst Atrocity", Red Ruby was assigned to distract Amelia Amethyst and her zombified slaves so that the others can find the antidote to Amelia Amethyst's curse in her laboratory. After the gang leaves the laboratory, Red Ruby is seen wrapped in metallic chains, and is later freed once the gang flee the castle and board the Phantom Express to get the antidote. In "Diamond Disaster", Diana Diamond reveals that he and the other gemstones used to live in Gemstonia. In "Rainbow Gem vs the Forces of Evil", Red Ruby calls Shogo the Warlord by calling him a "dork", angering the latter to the point that he decides to crush him. Relationships Kyoji At first, Red Ruby was very skeptical about Kyoji, and did not appreciate the latter for not approving his ideas. However, in later episodes, he has slowly warmed up to him and considers him as a true friend. Starcade Starcade likes Red Ruby at first sight and finds him cute, much to the latter's chagrin. Red Ruby was also initially annoyed at her personality and was unwilling to help Kyoji save her, but like Kyoji, he begins to have a better relationship with Starcade. Gary Garnet Red Ruby and Gary Garnet are bitter rivals, and they tend to start heated arguments every time they meet. However, Red Ruby later admits to Gary Garnet in "Sapphire Shortcoming" that he secretly thinks the latter is a genius, implying that there is some friendship despite their rivalry. The Gemstones Red Ruby considers the gemstones as his friends, though he feels like he hates them sometimes. However, it is apparent that he shows Diana Diamond the most respect among the other gemstones. Shogo the Warlord Strangely, Red Ruby has known Shogo the Warlord before the events of "Ruby Ruckus", and hates the latter, even insulting him upon their confrontation in "Rainbow Gem vs the Forces of Evil". It might be possible that Red Ruby has confronted with Shogo the Warlord before. Ink Splash Red Ruby does not trust Ink Splash, as she once betrayed the gang in Red Fork's Rampage, while Ink Splash finds him annoying. Overall, they don't get along very well. Dr. Zack Red Ruby is determined to destroy Dr. Zack, just like all other villains. Near the end of The Ace Plan, he gets angry at the gang for letting Dr. Zack get away once again just like in Red Fork's Rampage and goes back to the gemstones' clubhouse, only to train himself until he is ready to destroy the evil doctor himself. It is unknown what Dr. Zack thinks of Red Ruby though. Trivia * In "Rainbow Gem vs the Forces of Evil", it is revealed by Diana Diamond that Red Ruby is currently the fastest gemstone among the seven. * Red Ruby is the only gemstone to know of Shogo the Warlord before the events of Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. * In "Quest to Save Equestria", it is revealed that Red Ruby's attacks become much stronger when he eats spicy food. Category:Males Category:Gemstones Category:Good‏‏‎ characters Category:Owned by PeaVZ108